Dancer
by Mind Theft
Summary: Today, Zack discovered something amazing... Rewritten August 14, 09


As of August 14, 2009 this little drabble has been rewritten.

--------

_Today was a good day._

_**D A N C E R : Zack/Cloud **_

To be honest, Zack didn't really enjoy poking through people's things. Sure, he was nosy to a fair extent but he wouldn't really be all too joyous should someone decide to inspect the contents of his closet. But, even though he disliked it, here he was digging through the bowels of Cloud's closet, pulling out items and boxes one by one.

"_Zack, remember to leave my room alone. I'd really rather not have to clean up after you,"_ Cloud had said. Of course, this set off Zack's _interested_ button and as soon as Cloud had left the apartment to run an errand, Zack had made his way towards Cloud's room.

It was fairly neat. The bed was made and the floor was spotless. Cloud liked to keep things at least semi-orderly.

But the closet door was wide open. 'Zack,' it called, 'I'm open and exposing all of my secrets! Come search me!' Zack bit his lip, fighting back the wild animal inside, but failed. He stalked towards the open door.

And that is where we find him now, legs surrounded by dozens of small boxes and simple things. There were countless plushies in the depths of Cloud's closet, ranging from fluffy yellow chocobos to innocent little puppies and even a stuffed velociraptor with a plastic head and claws. Zack petted and hugged each one before replacing them. But that isn't important!

There was a particularly large box blocking his view from the very back of the closet. If he stretched his head far enough he could see a little blue tuft of… what was it, a bag? Curiously, he reached his hand behind the cardboard and grabbed the bag, lifting it out. The tinkling sound of bells emanated from within it as he settled the bag in his lap. Zack became wary; what if Cloud had hidden a stash of jewels in their? What if Cloud was a jewelry thief?! Momentarily, he panicked. That would explain why the bag was jingling, and why it was hidden! His innocent little Cloudlet might not be so innocent!

With a deep breath and a single cautious finger, he opened the bag.

Zack was immediately entranced by the folds of deep green fabric, forgetting instantly his previous worry. The fabric was adorned in little jewels and transparent woven sashes. The jingling he became so concerned over were only the gold coins sewn into the top of the piece. On top of the cloth sat several bangles, anklets, and a very beautiful gem necklace.

Not only was Zack spellbound but he was also very confused. What _was_ this? And what was his Cloud-y _doing_ with such expensive looking cloth and jewels? So, he pulled out the green cloth and felt as blood rushed to his face.

It was a skirt. A green skirt. A green skirt covered in little dangly, noisy things that were annoying but only if you didn't chime them right. Translation? It was a belly dancer skirt.

With wide, glazed over eyes, Zack heard as the front door opened. He heard as Cloud announced his arrival to apartment. He heard as Cloud made his way towards the open door of his room.

Coming out of his reverie, he registered the situation. Again, a quick flutter of panic seized him until he realized there was absolutely no way he was getting out of this one and simply prepared himself. The footsteps stopped and Zack turned his head.

Cloud, who looked as if he had just been shot, was standing in the doorway; something purple draped over his arm that looked extremely similar to the thing Zack held now.

"Zack?! What the hell did-! "

Cloud's question was interrupted when Zack said hoarsely, "Cloud, baby… I want you to put this on and dance for me."

Now, normally someone would have said something like 'The hell is _this_?' or 'Where did you get this and _why_?!' so it's not like Cloud was expecting Zack's response. Because of that, he simply stood motionless for a moment, not really sure what to do. But honestly, what could he have done? It was such a simple thing, and it was all for Zack. Face completely emotionless, anger gone from his voice, Cloud spoke.

"Alright."

Zack had never once been so excited.

--------

I'm so sorry! But I absolutely love the image of Cloud in a pretty, frilly green skirt. I can almost see Zack's face

Zack: O.O -fapfapfap-

Cloud: -belly rolling and hip swinging yadda yadda- "You asked me to dance for you, so I did. Don't look so surprised!

Seriously though, don't ask me what he was doing with a belly dancer's outfit.. Just enjoy the mental paradise of a raving fangirl.

Please review! Thanks


End file.
